


Lullaby

by Elisexyz



Series: Pre-canon Flinthamilton [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: James has a talent for storytelling.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Pre-canon Flinthamilton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449409
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: ["Keep talking, your voice helps me sleep." + Flinthamilton](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/190739228459/37-flinthamilton).

James has a talent for storytelling: Thomas is certainly very biased, but he believes that James’ ability to craft a compelling narrative out of more or less any subject that he cares to talk about is an objective truth.

What is certain is that there is nobody else in the world that Thomas could stand to listen to as they talk about ships – “Not _boats_ , Thomas, _ships_.” – and other naval matters, not without begging to be excused around ten minutes in.

Between his attention being fully occupied by the story, preventing his head from spinning around in useless circles of overthinking, the fact that he finds James’ voice to be particularly soothing, and the extremely tiring and frustrating day he’s had, Thomas soon finds himself relaxing, his eyes slowly closing.

Lying on his side, his face half-buried in the pillow, he can still see James’ frame through the little crack left open by his eyelids: he’s on his back, gesturing vaguely with one hand as he speaks, and Thomas can’t help smiling at the perfection of the picture before him.

He doesn’t know much time has passed between then and when he hears James’ voice quietly call out: “Thomas?”

“Keep talking,” he answers, his voice barely a whisper and his eyes closed. “Your voice helps me sleep.”

James snorts. “Is that your polite way of saying I’m boring?” he asks, sounding quite amused. “Should I be offended, my Lord?”

“Not in the slightest,” Thomas says, earnestly. Though he doesn’t open his eyes for fear of drifting too far off from his sleepy haze, he does reach out blindly, until James seems to understand and he wraps his fingers around his. Thomas smiles. “Please, do go on.”

There’s a moment of silence, then James lets out a small chuckle. “Alright. Though if you wanted a bed time story you could have just asked,” he points out, affectionately.

“Next time,” Thomas murmurs.

He must remember to hold him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
